


Без шансов

by Night_Witch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Witch/pseuds/Night_Witch
Summary: Как получилось, что Уорд больше не находится под контролем Улья? И чем обернётся для него задание Щ.И.Т.а после такого "освобождения"?





	Без шансов

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят примерно после 3x11

_Тот человек, которого ты любишь во мне, конечно, лучше меня: я не такой. Но ты люби, и я постараюсь быть лучше себя.  
  
Михаил Пришвин_

  
  
\- Сколько уже прошло?  
  
\- Сорок секунд. Портал должен был начать закрываться десять секунд назад.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо…  
  
      Грант Уорд, бывший директор ГИДРы, крайне точно описал ситуацию, происходящую вокруг: заброшенное подвальное помещение в центре, которого сверкал портал, через который прорывался сильный ветер, несущий с собой пыль и песок.  
  
\- Оно не сработало – Симмонс не плакала или злилась. Она, пугающе спокойным голосом, констатировала факт.   
  
      Под словом «оно» подразумевалось устройство, собранное Фитцем, для закрытия межпланетных порталов из которых уже через несколько минут может появиться туман Теригена. На всей планете таких осталось всего два. Фитц сразу предупреждал, что вероятность неудачи равна примерно двадцати процентам. Хантер тогда сказал, что это не так много, чтобы переживать. Сейчас он радовался, что Бобби была в группе никак не связанной с этими порталами. Ей было проще – придти и побить. Думая о том, что его невесты здесь нет, Лэнс слегка расслабился, поэтому спросил с почти спокойной интонацией, даже слегка улыбаясь:  
  
\- Так, что теперь? У нас же есть запасной план, да?  
  
      С самой первой минуты, как Уорда взяли на это задание, у него в голове вертелось пара вопросов. Вообще во всей этой ситуации понимал лишь то, зачем к его руке прикрепили штуковину, некий наручень, помогающий сдерживать Улей, – ЩИТ просто выбрал меньшее из двух зол.   
  
      «Меня бы не поймали, если бы не Малек, – прохрипел голос в его голове, - пусть только попадётся… От него одни проблемы».   
  
      Так почему его сразу не посадили в камеру, как поймали? Зачем взяли на задание? Когда чёртово закрывающее устройство не сработало, в его голове плавно начал появляться ответ на эти вопросы. И он ему не нравился. После следующей фразы он лишь убедился в своей правоте.  
  
\- Кто-то из нас должен активировать механизм вручную, - голос Симонс по-прежнему не выражал никаких эмоций. Уорд иногда ненавидел, когда был прав. Краем глаза он заметил, как Хантер тянется за пушкой.  
  
      Грант Уорд, или существо в нём, не собираясь сегодня умирать, начал искать возможные пути к отступлению. Слишком большое помещение для простого побега, да и не хотел он просто так бежать. Самым лучшим вариантом было наставить на кого-нибудь ствол. Например, на Лэнса, прячущего руку за спиной. ЩИТ, конечно же, не выдал Уорду никакого нормального оружия. Но кто говорил, что нельзя взять оружие у солдата ГИДРы, убитого в перестрелке при входе на этот склад?  
  
\- Ты чего молчишь? О твоей смерти никто жалеть не будет! Всем уже на тебя плевать! Сделал бы напоследок что-нибудь хорошее, убил бы сразу и эту тварь. Люди перестали бы о тебе вспоминать, как о бездушном … - не дав Хантеру договорить, Уорд быстро достаёт из-за спины пистолет и наставляет на него.  
  
\- Я быстрее, - на его лице сверкает кровожадная ухмылочка и, держа Лэнса на прицеле, он отступает на пару шагов, - Прости, но я не собираюсь в ближайшее время умирать. Снова.  
  


***

  
       _«Они здесь. Вернулись. И он с ними. В камере, блокирующей нелюдей. Кто бы мог подумать, что я вновь увижу этого человека при таких обстоятельствах?»  
  
\- Дейзи, это только тело Уорда. Внутри совершенно другое существо. – сказал Фитц, стоявший за её спиной.  
  
\- Это должно меня обрадовать или напугать? – с грустной улыбкой спрашивает она.  
  
      Джонсон продолжала неотрывно смотреть на приближающуюся белую камеру, сопровождаемую хорошо вооруженными на вид солдатами. Линкольн и Мак шли позади. Им ещё предстоит рассказать, как они умудрились ЭТО поймать.   
  
      «Ну почему я всегда пропускаю самое интересное?!»  
  
\- Мы и сами не знаем, как реагировать, - сказала неожиданно подошедшая Симмонс.  
  
\- Как думаете, что с ним теперь будут делать? – спросила Дейзи.  
  
\- Логично сказать, что допрашивать, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что он что-нибудь нам скажет. – ответила Джемма  
  
\- Особенно Колсону. – добавил Фитц. – Воспоминания о том, как он его убивает должны в нём сохраниться.  
  
\- Если в нём сохранились воспоминания Уорда… - начала Симмонс, слегка вздрогнув от пришедшей на ум мысли.  
  
\- То говорить он будет только со мной. – закончила хакерша.  
  
      Словно в подтверждение идеи, она почувствовала, как кто-то леденящими душу глазами, смотрит на неё. Вновь посмотрев на белую клетку, увидела лицо своего бывшего друга. Их взгляды встретились.  
  
      «Вот дерьмо…» _  
  


***

  
\- Советую молчать, Хантер. Одна из немногих вещей, в которых мы с моим новым соседом согласны это то, что твой голос нам безумно надоел.  
  
\- Уорд! – крикнула Симмонс  
  
\- Что? Выживаю, как могу. Или ты хочешь сказать, что вы взяли меня на задание, потому что у меня такое честное лицо?  
  
\- Дейзи уговорила, - Уорд хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, кто это, - Она, по какой-то никому не известной причине, до сих пор верит в тебя. Или неожиданно решила поверить.  
  
      «Дейзи? Это… Ох, Скай, приспичило взять новое имя тебе, а привыкать надо другим».  
  
\- Звучит, как бред, не думаешь? Она выстрелила в меня. Четыре раза, - Джемма не знала, что на это ответить.   
  
      «Поторопи их. Время скоро кончится. Ты должен это сейчас чувствовать. Приближение гибели».  
  
      В ту же секунду всё вокруг начинает затаскивать в портал и Джемме показалось, что она видела очертания человека в нём. Уорд тоже его заметил. Ему казалось, что он должен его знать, но, когда он старался напрячь память, мысли ускользали от него, и начиналась жуткая боль в висках.  
  
      «Ох, да ладно?! Эй ты, знаю же, что слышишь. Не смей вторгаться в мою память! Тебе тела мало?!» - Мысленно спрашивал он.  
  
      «Тебе бы благодарить меня за то, что твоё сознание пока живо. Скоро ты вообще ни о чём подумать не сможешь». – Спокойно, с ужасающей хрипотцой в голосе, отвечал сосед.   
  
      Внутренний диалог перебил сдавленный вздох Симмонс.   
  
      «Это тот космонавт. Он был ещё жив.» - Грант не знал его эта мысль или Улья.  
  
\- Быстрее, уходим! – резко крикнул Хантер  
  
      Небольшой путь по прямой к выходу, резко стал трассой для бега с препятствиями, так как портал начал всасывать в себя всё вокруг со страшной силой. Пришлось бежать против ветра, и уворачиваться от, летящих на встречу, разнообразных ящиков, досок и разносортной электроники. Для Уорда и Лэнса подобный забег, хоть и вызывающий определённые трудности, не был большим препятствием. В отличие от Симмонс. Она едва успевала отпрыгивать от предметов летящих прямо в лицо, а о том, что она двигалась вперёд вообще сложно было говорить. Хантер был уже почти у двери, Уорд отставал на несколько метров из-за частого отвлечения на бывшую напарницу.   
  
      «Она не добежит. Смирись», – ехидно сказал Улей в его голове.  
  


***

  
_\- То есть, ты просишь меня сделать «сам-не-знаешь-что», чтобы проверить, жив ли в нём ещё Уорд. С чего ты вообще взял, что это возможно?  
  
      Фитц сам предложил ей поговорить, так чтобы никто не увидел. Он понимал, что из-за его «гениальной» задумки люди могут посчитать, что он не в себе. Дейзи смотрела прямо ему в лицо, а тот явно не знал, как начать, да и вообще, выглядел так, словно случайно проглотил кусок чего-то не очень свежего, а ближайший туалет оказался занят.   
  
\- Я не знаю, как это объяснить, понимаешь? Я видел Уилла на той планете. Я готов поклясться, что на какие-то пару секунд, когда я упомянул Симмонс, там был настоящий Уилл. – Он устало вздохнул.  
  
\- Даже, если это и получиться, зачем тебе Уорд?  
  
\- Он меньшее из двух зол. Я уже примерно знаю, как задержать его сознание в теле. Тебе надо лишь проверить там ли он. – Лео взглянул прямо ей в глаза.  
  
      Дейзи сомневалась. Для неё казалось невозможным, что Грант Уорд до сих пор жив. И она просто не хотела с ним разговаривать. Не только с Уордом, но и с Ульем. Она вообще не хочет больше видеть это тело и все его разнообразные воплощения.   
  
\- Ладно. Только не говори никому, – и чуть погодя добавила, - Особенно Линкольну, - дождавшись пока Фитц кивнёт в ответ, направилась к камере "не до конца живого трупа".   
  
      Она находилась на поземных этажах под вооружённой охраной. Хорошо, что камерами, натыканными по всем углам, занялся Фитц. Джонсон без проблем прошла всю охрану, как и всегда, когда она приходила его допрашивать, и вошла в ярко освещённое помещение с белыми стенами. И тут ей вспомнилось, что здесь не действуют не только его способности, но и её.   
  
      Улей, или Уорд, совсем не вписывался в интерьер этой комнаты, в своей не дешёвой на вид одежде, аккуратно причёсанный и побритый, что стало редкостью для предыдущего жильца этого тела. Каждый раз, когда Дейзи входила в это помещение, в мыслях всплывал невольный вопрос: «Кого из них двоих эта одежда?» Неожиданно инопланетянин весело усмехнулся, и хакерша поняла, что сделала что-то не то.  
  
\- Малек по магазинам бегал.   
  
\- Я сказала это вслух. – обречённо произнесла она.  
  
\- Что же теперь ЩИТу нужно от меня? – он устрашающе склонил голову направо.  
  
\- Поговорить. – Дейзи не знала, как ещё можно ответить.  
  
\- Говори  
  
\- Не с тобой.  
  
\- Больше здесь никого нет – «Он специально так жутко улыбается?»  
  
\- Если я спрошу, ты ответишь честно?  
  
\- Смотря, какой вопрос – кажется, в нём проявляется интерес к разговору.  
  
\- У тебя есть воспоминания настоящего Уорда. – Дейзи понимала, что ходит по тонкому, уже хрустящему под ногами, льду.  
  
\- Это не вопрос. Хотя можешь не продолжать. Я понял, что ты хочешь знать. - Улей, этого смирно сидевший на кровати, резко встал и медленно начал подходить к ней, - Ты думаешь, что если он тебе никогда не врал, то я тоже буду говорить тебе правду? Весьма наивно. Что мне помешает свернуть тебе здесь шею?  
  
      «Действительно, что?» - промелькнула пугающая мысль в голове хакерши, но внешне она осталась спокойной.   
  
      Дейзи пришлось отступить на пару шагов, едва не вплотную прижавшись к стене. Драться с тысячелетним существом в замкнутом помещении – не лучшая идея. А Улей продолжал медленно приближаться к ней.  
  
\- В воспоминаниях Грант Уорд никогда бы не посмел причинить тебе зло. Но вот проблема-то! Я не он. Не путай, девочка. – он подошёл к ней почти вплотную с той же жуткой улыбкой, резко схватил за шею и прижал к стене.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты по-прежнему честно отвечаешь только, когда спрашиваю я? – прохрипела она. В его глазах девушка увидела что-то, тёплое, отдалённо знакомое. И поняла, сейчас или никогда, – Или хочешь сказать, что ты сейчас мне врёшь? Теперь я спрашиваю Уорда: Ты ещё тут? – Дейзи слегка коснулась его руки.  
  
      Все мышцы Улья были напряжены, а лицо напоминало дикого пещерного человека.  
  
      Тут произошло то, во что она не верила с самого начала затеи.  
  
\- Скай… Не нарывайся… - с непомерной тяжестью в голосе произнёс Уорд и отпустил её.   
  
      «Грант…» - Дейзи не сомневалась, что это он. В ту же секунду ей почему-то захотелось верить, что тот, кого она знала когда-то, ещё жив.   
  
      Всё оборвалось также резко, как и началось. На место Гранта Уорда вновь вернулся Улей, который всем своим видом показывал превосходство над ней.  
  
\- Колебания… Какие неожиданные способности. – Улей как-то странно на неё посмотрел, - Убирайся, – приказал он.  
  
      Она ушла и ещё долгое время не возвращалась._  
  


***

  
      «В тебе сейчас сидит сама Тьма, а ты хочешь кому-то помочь? Если всё, что о тебе говорят - правда, то у тебя вообще не должно быть никаких чувств. Или же ты прекрасный актёр».   
  
      Встречный ветер продолжал бить в лицо, и Симмонс по-прежнему двигалась в ужасающе медленном темпе. Хантер ждал их у двери, готовый в любую секунду её закрыть. Уорд был почти у выхода. Ему оставалась всего пара метров, но тут, как по закону подлости, он услышал женский вскрик и звук падающего тела. Он обернулся на Симмонс и увидел, как её, лежащую на полу без сознания, затягивает в портал.  
  
\- Стой там! Готовься закрыть! – Крикнул Уорд Хантеру, готовому сорваться с места.  
  


***

  
_\- Достучись до сознания Уорда, и надеть ему это на руку.  
  
      Теперь о том, что бывший предатель жив, знала ещё и Симмонс. Больше они никому не говорили.  
  
\- Окей… - устало сказала Дейзи, - Будут советы?  
  
      ФитцСиммонс переглянулись, и Джемма ответила за них обоих:  
  
\- Мы думаем, ты сама знаешь, что надо говорить ему.  
  
\- Поддержали…_  
  


***

  
      Дверь закрылась. Он успел протиснуть Симмонс. Спас жизнь ей, но остался умирать здесь, держась за трубу, проходящую вертикально вдоль стены.  
  
      «Скай… Надеюсь я оправдал твоё доверие…»  
  
\- Хантер, - тот впервые взглянул на него с каким-то уважением, - Можешь передать кое-что от меня Скай? - Уорд увидел понимание в его взгляде.  
  
      Лэнс хотел было кивнуть, но резко обернулся в сторону.  
  
\- Сейчас сам ей скажешь.   
  
      К стеклянной двери подбежали Дейзи и Фитц, который сразу бросился к Джемме. Хантер что-то прошептал ему на ухо и Лео удивлённо взглянул на Уорда.  
  
\- Спасибо, – лишь сказал он, взяв Симмонс на руки и продолжая удивлённо смотреть на бывшего друга, облокотившегося о стекло с противоположной стороны.   
  
\- Пойдём! – Лэнс кивнул Фитцу в сторону двери.   
  
      Девушка, опустив глаза в пол, медленно подошла к стеклу  
  


***

  
       _«Улей знает, что мы хотим сделать.» - поняла хакерша войдя в камеру и увидев перед лицом Улья. На этот раз она была готова к нападению и успела увернуться.  
  
\- Уорд! Ну давай борись! Ты же такой… Слишком живучий.  
  
\- Я же уже говорил, девчонка, и повторю специально: твоего парня здесь нет! – последнюю фразу Улей выкрикнул едва ли не брызжа слюной.  
  
\- Он не мой парень – на автомате сказала хакерша уворачиваясь от удара ногой. В бою с ним в тесном помещении без способностей и оружия, вообще приходилось только уворачиваться, - И как тогда ты объяснишь нашу прошлую встречу?  
  
\- Сбой в работе. – Он заломил её руки за спиной, за что получил от хакерши крепкий удар ступнёй по колену.  
  
      «Кулаками Уорда не разбудить» - поняла она – «Неужели мне действительно надо это сделать?»  
  
      Она почувствовала, как её спина врезалась в стену, а обе руки оказались прижаты к стене. Улей прижался к ней всем телом и склонил свою голову к её уху.  
  
\- Неужели тебе так надоело жить, что ты раз за разом приходишь и провоцируешь меня? – опять этот хриплый голос и жуткая интонация.  
  
      «Я провоцирую?! Да ты напал, когда я даже слова сказать не успела!» – если бы Дейзи действительно это сказала, то он свернул бы ей шею. А он хотел этого. Жажда убить чувствовалась в нём. – «Соберись! Мне нужен Уорд… Не думала, что когда-нибудь подумаю так».  
  
\- Уорд, вспомни наш первый поцелуй, когда мы могли умереть. – она сказала это тихо и неуверенно, будто бы сама не верит, что говорит это.  
  
      Дейзи Джонсон только что поцеловала его. Она почувствовала, как он удивился, но её руки всё ещё прижимал стене.  
  
\- Вспомни второй, когда ты сказал, что ты плохой человек, - неожиданно для Улья, да и для себя самой, она забавно усмехнулась, - Интересно, как бы всё было если б я тебе тогда поверила? Ты не думал?  
  
      Она поцеловала его второй раз. Улей или Уорд ослабил хватку.   
  
\- Когда я целовала тебя в третий раз, я уже знала, что ты предатель. Просто нужно было твоё доверие.  
  
      Она почувствовала, как он отпустил её руки, обхватил талию и начал приближаться к лицу.   
  
      «Вот сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы одеть на него наручень» - подумала она, когда их губы ещё не соприкоснулись.  
  
      Об этом же подумали Фитц и Симмонс, наблюдавшие на мониторе происходящее.  
  
      «Почему я не делаю то, зачем пришла сюда? Зачем позволяю поцеловать себя?   
Зачем обхватываю его за шею и отвечаю?»  
  
      Когда он прервал поцелуй, Дейзи даже удивилась.  
  
\- Делай, что должна. - прохрипел Уорд, сдерживая Улья, - Другого шанса не будет - Быстрее…  
  
      И она сделала._  
  


***

  
      "Дай мне ещё немного времени. Я должен с ней попрощаться." - обращаясь к вынужденному соседу внутри себя.   
  
      Улей уже хотел сбежать через ближайшее вентиляционное отверстие и, когда он покинет тело, то оно либо начнёт умирать тем же болезненным способом, что и первый раз, либо его сердце просто остановится.   
  
      "Минута. Не больше."  
  
      "Я удивлён твоей щедрости" - Это было правдой. Уорд до последнего был уверен, что тот бросит его тело сразу как закроются двери, не дав и шанса на прощание.  
  
\- Что он сказал? - Она всегда замечала, когда он мысленно разговаривает с Ульем. Глаза Уорда на секунду становились стеклянными и, казалось, темнели.  
  
\- Дал минуту для прощания. - Он смотрел на неё по-другому. Спокойно. Уже мысленно приняв свою скорую смерть. Он уверен, что не имеет и шанса на спасение.  
  


***

  
_\- Это больше не Улей. Это Уорд.  
  
\- И как же ты собираешься всем сообщить, что вернул к жизни бывшего лидера ГИДРЫ? - с иронией спросила Дейзи у Фитца, копавшегося в бумагах и каких-то графиках.  
  
\- Тут всё не так просто... - он как будто бы пытался о чём-то умолчать, - Улей всё ещё в нём. Поддерживает в теле жизнь.   
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что... - Отчего-то ей не хотелось верить в свою правоту, но следующая фраза разбила её надежды.  
  
\- Сердце Уорда не бьётся. По всем показателям он мёртв.  
  
\- И когда эта тварь покинет его тело... - Хакерша прикрыла глаза.  
  
      Фитц с грустью в глазах смотрел на подругу.  
  
      "Она его всё-таки не забыла. И тот их поцелуй в камере... Никто не должен знать как мы вытащили Уорда".  
  
\- Он умрёт. - Дейзи грустно улыбнулась, закусив нижнюю губу. _  
  


***

  
\- Я не знаю как попрощаться с тобой.   
  
      Она смотрела на него растерянно, с ноткой жалости во взгляде. Уорд, слабо и устало улыбнувшись, подошел ближе к стеклянной двери и приложил правою руку к стеклу. Дейзи, ещё не до конца понимая, зачем остаётся с ним в последние минуты его жизни, прислоняет свою левую руку с обратной стороны, напротив его. Если бы не эта прозрачная преграда их руки соприкасались бы.   
  
      "Его взгляд. Расслабленный".  
  
      Сейчас перед ней стоял тот же человек, который тренировал её, человек, которому она верила. Правду говорят, что перед смертью показывается истинная сущность человека. Дейзи понимает, что тогда с ней, с командой он был настоящим, но простить... Она не знала получится ли у неё это. Даже перед его смертью, глядя прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, - Уорд видит её непонимающий взгляд, и добавляет - Симмонс сказала, что ты поверила в меня. Для меня этого давно никто не делал.  
  
\- Как бы мне не хотелось признаваться, но я почему-то не могла тебе не поверить. Хотела дать шанс.  
  
\- И, видимо, ты оказалась права. Как всегда. - Она грустно и натянуто улыбается, - У нас не так много времени...  
  
      "У вас десять секунд" - Хакерша не могла слышать эту фразу, но прочитала обречённость на его лице и почувствовала как к её глазам подкатывают непрошеные слёзы.  
  
\- Скай, я...  
  
\- Дейзи. - Она уже по привычке поправила. А может просто боялась услышать, что он скажет.  
  
       Уорд грустно улыбается, он чувствует, что начинает медленно помирать, но всё равно продолжает:  
  
\- Я влюбился в Скай. Я люблю Скай. - Уже задыхаясь, но глядя ей в глаза и всё ещё держа руку на стекле, он опускается на колени. Она невольно повторяет его движение. - С Дейзи Джонсон мне не представилось случая познакомиться поближе. Как думаешь, если бы у меня был ещё шанс, - он чувствует, что его сердце почти не бьётся, - У неё бы получилось полюбить меня так, как я люблю тебя?  
  
      Она боялась этого вопроса. Потому и не знала точного ответа на него. Краем глаза, Дейзи видит как закрывается портал, выпуская из себя напоследок небольшое количество терригенового тумана.  
  
      Он прочитал ответ по её глазам до того, как она произнесла эти слова.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Грант.  
  
"Не - да, но и не - нет" - Думают они одновременно.  
  
\- Как же я хочу сейчас взять твоё лицо в свои руки и поцеловать. - Это последнее, что он успел сказать.  
  
      Она безуспешно пытается сдержать слёзы и закусывает губы видя как от воздействия тумана камень покрывает его тело. Стеклянная дверь открывается и у неё получается дотронуться до его руки. Он уже весь камне и не чувствует прикосновения. Неожиданно она начинает чувствовать сильный жар, исходящий от его каменной статуи.  
  
       _Сердце Уорда не бьётся._  
  
       _Колебания… Какие неожиданные способности._  
  
      А что, если у него и правда есть шанс?


End file.
